A Future's Ending
by GoChI12kAi12SoN
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and R&R.A year after the fight with Cell M.Trunks came back to the past to make a wish with the dragon balls that would change the way Trunks knew about the future.how will Trunks react to his new life with vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the Cell games,After arrives back to his time and defeat's the Androids, and is able to go back in time, A timeline to which all the Z-fighter's are alive, And use the dragon ball's thanks to Piccolo(who fused with kami).And make a wish that would change the future.**

A year after the fight with Cell, a wish was made to Shenron from future Trunks. Trunks had came back to the past after his mother had suggested that a wish be made that would bring back all the lives lost during the onslaught from the androids,when they would rampage through the had the aprovel from all the Z-fighters to make this wish,a wish that he had thought about time,and time again and now it was finally time the wish be made.

Trunks placed the four star ball next to the other six,and with out hesitating he shouted "Shenron Come Forth!"

The seven dragon balls flashed a bright color and with a loud "RARRR!" a large green dragon shout out of the dragon ball's .

The green dragon known as Shenron spoke "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls speak your wish."

The purple haired demi-sayian stood in front of Shenron,and with a smile he said...

"Shenron for years the androids of my time have killed innocent lives, please bring all the souls that fell at the hands of the androids"

Shenron's eyes flashed red and with that done he said,"It has been done."

The seven dragon balls flew in to the air and with a flash of white light they skatterd across the earth.

Trunks looked up to the sky to where the dragon balls had been. Seconds later he lifted his right hand in his pocket and he grabed a contaner of capsules that he had with him since he had first came to warn Goku about the demi-sayain the took out his capsule for his time machine that he had tucked away when he got back to the past.

The young demi-sayian had been secretly excited about the whole idea when his mother**, (of his time) **had suggested that he come back and make this wish. Onething that had him extreamely overwelmed was that he would be able to see his best friend,his mentor Gohan once again. Trunks was happy when he thought he would be able to tell his friend how he became a super sayian,and what he has done since his death.

As Trunks pushed the capusle button down he tossed it to the floor and with a puff of smoke and a BOOM! his time machine was in front of was about to get in to the cockpit when a thought came to mind,Trunks had thought about his father,he had thought about how close he had grown to his father in the past. And if he would ever be able to get close to his father of his time once had spent an entire year with Vegeta,so Trunks was able to see what an arrogent man Vegeta could be at time's,he was beging to think that his time's Vegeta may have that same attuted twards him,the same attuded Vegeta had with trunks when he first met him in the was finally inside his time machine,and he punched in he coordinate's for his time and within A few short seconds he was off.

After a while Trunks had finally made it back home,back in his own purple haired demi-sayain began walking twards the entrance of the Capsule corp. building and a feeling came over his body,one of warmth and a little nervousness,but he couldn't wait to see everyone again.

As soon as he opened the door he saw standing before him...

**Well I hope you all like it this is fully edited and shouldn't have any mistakes...read to continue the journey with Trunks and don't forget to R&R...^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

When Trunks opened the door of his former home,he saw none only then his mother standing before noticed something diffrent about his wasn't her hair cut,or her clothes,it was her smile,he had never seen this smile on her face was one of happiness,one of seen this smile on his mother of the timeline he just came from when ever she was happy,which was most of the stood there a moment and admired his stood staring at each other in slince for what seemed like minutes.

Finally Bulma Broke the slince "Trunks?" she said as she grabed her son's responded to his mother and broke his gaze he had fixated on her."Come on everyone's waiting for you." Trunks paused for a moment and took a deep breath preparing to follow his led Trunks to the living room entrance,but before they entered Bulma wispered in Trunks ear "close your eyes." Trunks did as he was told and shut his eye's, within seconds Bulma led trunks in the living room and said "ok open them."Again Trunks listened to his mother and opened his eyes.

A big smile crossed his face as he saw the once fallen ,Yamcha,Tien and Piccolo all stood before him each giving him a gental warm smile,except Piccolo who gave him a smirk."Hi everyone" Trunks said a little nervous."Hey Trunks" a familiar voice said from turned around as quick as he could to see who's voice was it."G.G..GOHAN...!" Trunks said as he realized his best friend,his mentor Gohan was really there."Hey little bro" Gohan said back."I can't believe Gohan it's..it's really you." "Ofcoure it's me,who else did you think it was?".To everyone's surprise Trunks ran to Gohan and huged him. Eventhough trunks was much older since any of the Z-fighters last seen him or even since Gohan last saw him,he was still a boy who missed his friend."Wow Trunks you have really gotten strong." Gohan said to younger demi-sayian,Trunks broke the hug and looked up at gohan "Thanks Gohan,me and my dad trained in hyperbolic time chamber so I really got alot out of it." Bulma had tryed to fill everyone in on whats happend over the years they where dead,but she thought trunks would better explain the whole time travel situation so she just said the basics,of how Trunks destroyed the androids and brought them back to life.

"What do you mean you trained with vegeta in the hyperbolic time chamber?wasn't he dead?Gohan questioned Trunks,while everyone had a confused look on there face's."OK...OK let me explain"trunks said as he was about to begin to tell the Z-fighters of what happened since each of there death's and of how he went back in time.

Once he was done with his story of geting the Z-fighters up to date with everything that has happened with the androids and of him going back in the past,He asked "Where's my dad at anyways?"The Z-fighters looked at one another with a confused look on there faces,then turned and looked at Bulma."umm..Trunks your father flew off somewhere after I told everyone you defeated the Androids."Trunks was kinda disappointed,but he knew that's how his father would be twards him in the start.

Trunks got over it,not wanting to alarm any of the Z-fighter's that he was upset,but it was kinda hard not to considering he just left right when he was brought back to put on his best act though,and had a good time laughing with everyone,and just having fun.

**Sorry it's short but I'll keep at it and get to the Father/son stuff soon until then R&R and enjoy...^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma being the nice and caring person that she is cooked a welcome back dinner for her old friends,and made all the good stuff such as Fried rice,Sushi,Dim sum all the dinner the Z-fighters told bulma and trunks about their training in other said they stayed on king kai's planet with told them about when Gohan first came to other world.

...*Flashback*...

"Oh come on your gonna have to do better then that if you wanna beat me." Goku said while rubbing his nose with his finger moking Krillin."Your gonna get it now goku."Krillin said said preparing to charge twards the much taller Krillin threw punches left and right,Goku easly doged them untill a feeling came over he really just felt who's ki he thought he just felt? suddently it dawned on him, that moment Goku was preoccupied in his thoughts and forgot about the many punches directed twards landed one good hard punch to the other man's jaw,with enough force to knock him from the air to land on the tile path near king kai's house.

"Goku what is it?"Krillin ask with a curious turned his attention to Piccolo,who was meditation a moment ago but now shared the same look on his face as he just had."Piccolo you feel it to don't you?" Goku simply nodded his head in stood up and said "only one way to be sure."And with that he put two fingers to his forehead and in a instant he was gone.

...End of Flashback...

Gohan interupted the story and said "I was a little scared,but when it was my turn to face King Yemma and I saw my dad..."  
>a small smile crossed his",I ran to him and huged him."Gohan left out the part that he cryed,and didn't realize it untill Goku wiped his eye's,but he thought that wasn't really inportant."I guess i really didn't care if anybody saw me,I just couldn't believe I saw him again."Trunks looked at gohan and blushed a little knowing that's how he reacted when he saw Gohan earlier that day."So then what happened Gohan?"Trunks asked curiously."Well Trunks,King Yemma sent me obove so my dad said that i could go with him in to king kai's planet and train with him,and everyone else."Gohan must have been great Gohan,"Bulma said."It sure replied again."<p>

After dinner was done it was time for the Z-fighters to say there goodbye's."Thanks for dinner Bulma,"Krillin said showing his apreation to her."Oh it was no problem really,"Bulma replied to her friend."Well thanks anyways it was really good."  
>Yamcha said giving bulma a look that almost seemed as if he was coming on to her."Your welcome,and don't be shy to stop by every now and again."I sure will",gohan turned and looked at the demi-sayian,they were nearly the same height now."What your leaving Gohan?"Trunks asked with a hint of sorrow in his looked back at Trunks and walked over to him,"Yeah I think I need to get home now,I'm sure my mom's gonna be happy when she see's me."Gohan said."Im with you gohan" Yamcha said turning over twards the two half breads."I think we all have someone to get home to,"Tien said."I don't."<br>A small voice said from behind with is head Z-fighters turned twards the short bald man."I'm sure Master Roshi and Oolong are gonna be happy to see you Krillin."Gohan said trying to comfort him."Ya know something?"krillin replied "Even though I was killed by Android 18,I did think she was kinda cute."The Z-fighters eye's became wide and burst out laughing.  
>Finaly Trunks said "Well in the past you like her to,and you save her from so she end's up liking you back,or from what i can tell." Trunks hung his head and began to blush,And everyone laughed again<p> 


End file.
